


The Avengers Soulmate

by Princessa2345



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Marvel Universe, Multi, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessa2345/pseuds/Princessa2345
Summary: Girl Born with Multiple Soulmarks with Similar Powers that her Mates have what could go wrong
Relationships: Avengers Team/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Girl Born with Multiple Soulmarks with Similar Powers that her Mates have what could go wrong

Since the World was Created, everybody was Born with a Soulmate, the Uncommon being three being mated to Each other. Me I was different, I have 10 soulmates, Ten people i have to Worry about, to love and to fear rejection from. Let me give you a brief history of Soulmates and how the Dynamic of soulmates work.

Soulmates were Made by the Gods for reasons we don't know, but Soulmates are seen as Gifts and Precious to the ones who were lucky to gain a Soulmate. There were those who got Unlucky and were born without a Mark, People gain their marks on their 13th Birthday if not on their 16th for those late Bloomers. Soulmates Bare Marks that Represent themselves by their Personality or something that Represent themselves very deeply like soul deep. It is very common to gain Soulmates who are older then you, people don't scoff or sneer at you for it, it was record that a 19 year old was soulmate to a 35 year old man, and was accept despite the age difference. Through the soul marks you can feel your soulmates pain, emotions and if you focus hard enough small imagines surrounding them, you can even take their pain away and send emotions back at them, but that's only a maybe on taking the Person's pain away.

My name is Xiang Chiara Fang, I'm 21 years old, I was born and raise in Beijing China, I never knew my parents since they Abandon me the day i was born leaving a letter stating they didn't want me. I was born with 10 Marks, My parents knew that and Hated me for it, they were the 5% of the Population who didn't Support the people who had more then 1 soulmate, they were bastards in words. I have Waist length Dark purple wavy hair, and Hazel eyes I'm half Chinese and half Italian, the one thing showing i'm Chinese is the Narrow shape of my Eyes, I gain a slight tan and pickiness of food due to my Italian blood and love for Coffee. My real hair color is Golden blonde.

Back to what i was Explaining, It was also Scientifically proven that you gain One of your Soulmate's Abilities even if the bond is weak. Since i have 10 well my case isn't...Normal.

I have Super Speed, Strength, Fast Reflexes, Smarter then Average but Not Tony Stark Smart since i search up his IQ and came up a few points short, I could read peoples mind and Manipulate their minds if i wanted too make them see their worst fears, and move things with my mind (Similar to Wanda's abilities just not as strong), I also have great Intuition(similar to Peter's spider senses only weaken due to not being Bitten), and have a good eye, took Archery my Middle school year and became Captain all the way to my high school year, but drop out senior year. 

I learn one Ability that's truly mine is my ability to Read people and i was very Sensitive to people's Emotions close to that of an Empath but i couldn't manipulate people's Emotions even if i wanted to, i was basically a walking talking lie detector. I sigh and ran a hand through my hair looking out the Plane Window, I took a sip of my self made Coffee, I hum satisfy, _'Buckle up landing in New York in 10 minutes'_ I did and lean back in my seat.

After 21 years of Pain, Humiliation and Loneliness i decided to try finding my Soulmates, One of my Soul marks was a Shield with a Star in the Middle, I took a guess no i knew my soulmate was Captain America, News came out Weeks ago they were searching for their Soulmate, This Prompt me to Use half of my Savings i build up over the years to travel to America and hopefully run into one of my Mates.

Would they Accept me, I mean I'm not your Average Women, I'm Stubborn, Sassy as Hell, Hide my emotions pretty well due to Years of Verbal and Emotional abuse (Blame my Caretakers at the Shitty Orphanage), Love to be Outdoors or something Athletic, I'm not the Typical Stay at home Soulmate and if they try to change me Screw them. I'm a Fighter i took Karate, Tai Kwan Doe, Even Took Krav Magna for five years (from age 13 to 17) And still Practice it, I was Training in Weapons and Kick boxing, I knew deep down my Soulmates were Fighters and would have Enemies so i prepare myself. I even took Gymnastics, now that was Hell on earth, I sprain and almost broke a few bones learning that. I bet your thinking does this girl have one flaw or even any flaws, I do, I can't stand Losing the one's close to me, i have Abandonment issues, and Trust issues i been Betray by people i thought i could trust through middle school and High school it left a scar on my heart, Oh i also have a Deathly fear of Water after my Classmates try to drown me and Heights after i got stuck on the School roof and was force to Climb down and into break open a school window almost killing myself in the process.

Once the Plane Land i got out as quick as i could, i hate planes, I grumble tired and grab my Luggage i plan on staying a couple of weeks, however long it took to find my Mates. I wave over a taxi and gave the man the Address to my Hotel, It was a cheap Hotel but one i could Afford. Once i Sign in and found my room, i Order Pizza hearing New York Pizza was the Best, i ate got ready for bed, not caring it was only 5:00 in the afternoon, once my head hit the Pillow i was out.


	2. Chapter two

I groan as my phone Rang awaking me from my deep Slumber, I open my eyes slightly still jet lag, i Pick up my Phone and saw Chou was call me, I check the time it was 5 o clock in the morning here making it late in the Afternoon there, I pick up and glare at my phone putting it on Speaker.

'What the Hell Chou it's 5 o clock in the Morning here have you lost your mind' I ask her Tire and exasperated, not knowing i was sending this through my Marks i felt, **Confusion, Concern, Calm the hell down,** I snort at the last feeling that my soulmates sent but sent back, a Thank you and calm down.

'Wow Girl sorry forgot you were in a different time zone, How's new York' She ask and i hum as i pick an Outfit for the day which is a pair of blue rip skinny jeans and a Purple t-shirt plus my leather jacket and combat boots. 'It's good so far, haven't gone Exploring, it's close to 6 now since i'm awake now i'm gonna make some Coffee then look around for Breakfast maybe Starbucks heard their good here' I told Chou my only best friend, she Hum, 'Have you found your soulmates yet sweet pea' She ask and i sigh sadness seeping through my entire being startling my soulmates, I could just feel it, my Shield and Red star Mark burn with Concern and Love, it made me tear up.

'No Chou i'm gonna search today, It's killing me not knowing who they truly are Chou i need them' I told her and she wince on the other side. It was uncommon for a person to not meet their soulmate before their 16th birthday for most people, but they start to fade after their 21st birthday which was over 3 months ago, i was slowly dying without my soulmates, i have about a year left before depression hits and i against my will, will kill myself to end the pain of not being bond to my mates, it was that bad.

But Ever since landing in new York, the Bond has grown, it wasn't so weak to the point i couldn't even feel it, now it felt strain. I told Chou i would call her later, she agree and i hung up and got ready for the day, Once i was done i grab my wallet and phone, I slip on my shoes and grab my hotel key and lock the door. I walk around New York leading to Time Square i found a Small Caffe Across from Central park and walk towards it and walk inside.

'Hello Welcome to Maria Rose Caffe what can we get you' I look up and saw a Kind looking Waitress, I look at the name, "Abby", 'I'll have some Pancakes and a glass of Orange juice please' i ask politely and she nod writing that down and told me my order will be ready shortly, i nod and decided to read one of the newspaper left at the table. I look up when Abby set my plate and Glass down, i smile at her and took a bite and almost moan, it was good, 'Wo De Shang di' (My god), I spoke a grin on my face not noticing three of my marks heating up, Stuffing my face with my pancakes, Once i drank my Orange juice i could feel the burning of my Marks and the Amuse glances being sent my way.

I wipe my mouth with a napkin and look up seeing three sex gods before me. Captain America, the Winter soldier and the Falcon were Staring at me. 'Miss your Heart rate is Rising i advise you take deep breaths and calm down' Vis told me (Very Intelligent system), I nod and took deep breaths staring at three out of ten of my soulmates.

'Um hi' I spoke Awkwardly, Then mentally kicking myself at my Reply really Xiang, Captain america found it silly since he chuckle, 'Hello Doll my name's Steve', 'Nice to meet you Sweet heart Names James but you can call me Bucky that Birdbrain over here is Sam' Bucky told me pointing to Sam my soulmate who Squawk in Fake Anger, Glaring playfully at them. 

'Um.. My name is Xiang Fang nice to meet you' I told them Shyly and again i kick myself mentally, what the hell was happing to me, i'm never shy, a bitch maybe but never shy. Steve, Bucky and Sam grin and we talk till it was close to Lunch and ask if i would like to meet my other Soulmates which i nod and we left the Caffe


	3. Meeting my Soulmates, The avengers

No one's POV

We found her, our last soulmate, the last piece of the Puzzle finally. Steve, Bucky and Sam, Analyze their Soulmate, She was Chinese or at least Part Chinese, has an Hourglass body type with some muscle on her, Suggesting she work out, Or did some sport in her life, Her Dark Purple hair was pretty going down to her waist, It was different from what Steve and Bucky were use to and wonder if that was her Actual hair color. Sam Seem to wonder as well and ask if her purple hair was her natural hair color, Steve and Bucky lightly Smack his head muttering something like "Rude". Our Mate was 5'3, Perfect size for most of us, she was perfect in general.

Xiang seem embarrass and rub the back of her Neck, 'Um No purple isn't my Natural hair color it's actually Golden blonde, either my mother or father was Italian and i gain those traits my Narrow shape eyes being the only Chinese Heritage i have' She told us as we got closer to Stark tower. This brought more Questions up, Who were her parents, and why did she explain as if she didn't know them, did they die when she was really young and didn't remember them, Steve and Bucky share a glance and shrug. 

They Walk into Stark Building, and head towards the Elevator, 'Welcome back Captain Rogers, Sargent Barns, Mr. Wilson, shall i inform Mr. Stark of your lady friend you have invited with you today' Friday Spoke, Startling our Little mate but then Calm down, 'AI right' She ask, We Nod surprise as not many people came to that Conclusion, she chuckle at our Surprise looks and click a button on her watch and a Dark purple hologram show up and spoke, 'Hello Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes and Mr. Wilson my name is Vis i am Miss Xiang's AI if you ever need any Assistance Miss Xiang as extra Watches that i'm connected to' A Slight Italian Voice told us and she nod and click the Button off and Sam Mutter, 'great another Stark' And Xiang glance at him Annoy, 'Okay Look growing up i got bored and decided to make an AI from Scraps okay and when i enter a science competition and won the Prize was 10,000 dollars enough for me to get new parts and upgrade Vis she's now my friend and Assistant in certain things' Our Mate Told us Sternly which Strangely was Sexy as hell and we nod wide eye, she Smile and mumble, 'Good', the Elevator doors open and our Mate wince as everyone look at her, her marks probably Burning.

I'm surprise she Hasn't collapse, 'Hello Princess names Tony, Tony Stark' Tony Smirk and Kiss her cheek, Xiang blush a little and rub her cheek, 'Xiang Fang and don't call me princess please' Xiang ask Politely but i can sense she was angry at the nickname, Tony Shrug and said, 'No can do Princess i call everyone however i see fit' Xiang glare at Tony and mutter, 'Why, the gods must hate me by pairing me with a male version of myself' Steve and Bucky Chuckle at that. After everyone Introduce themselves, and touch their marks to ease our Mates suffering which she sigh in Relief. We talk for Hours, watch a couple of Movies, before Xiang had to leave, we watch her leave and could already feel the Strain of the Soulmate bond.

'Well She's cute' Tony broke the Silence and we groan and glare at him, 'Really stark' Bucky spoke and tony Shrug, 'What She's Tiny, Cute as a Button what gets me is she's Guarded, even when around us she didn't let her Guard down' Tony Narrow his eyes, 'Friday search up anything on Xiang Fang and i mean _Everything' '_ Princess what are you hiding, Tony whisper as multiple files pop up on his screen.


	4. chapter three

Tony Pout as he found nothing Suspicious on their little Mate Xiang, Other then she's 21 years old, Grew up in Beijing China her whole life, only friend Chou Lu who's 18 years old already Marry to her Soulmate Shang, It seems their soulmate is smart having an IQ of 116, Built her own AI vis when she was around 13 or 16 years old, which reminded Tony that Xiang gave them Watches that Contain Vis her AI, Steve and Bucky didn't approve of tony looking through Xiang's Records, then tony stop at one File. 'Princess is an Orphan' Tony Mumble as he stare at the picture of a 2 year old Xiang looking at the camera with an Unguarded innocent look, what happen to their Mate.

'Come on Tony give it a rest, Dollface will talk about herself when she feels safe around us' Wanda told Tony softly, Tony turn around with a scowl, 'That's the thing when a Soulmate meets they should instantly Click, yes they don't tell each other everything but that Guard look almost looks like Bucky's months ago when he came back from Wakanda and found out we were all soulmates and would share a soulmate' Tony spat at his soulmates who look to each other worryingly.

'Luckily i maybe found something on Xiang' Tony told his Soulmates, Steve, bucky and Sam perk up excited to find out anything on their soulmate, Tony notice and smirk, 'It seems our Soulmate's a fighter, She took classes of all kinds Karate, even Krav Maga' Tony shook his head with wide eyes, showing them a Video during her training years it show a 15 year Xiang who manage to take down her Trainer , They look at other files, Clint cheer when he read how she was the Captain of the Archery club for most of her Middle school and high school life till Senior year of high school when she drop out for some reason, She grew up at an All girls Orphanage, there were multiple Reports of men visiting the Orphanage and Leaving, a little girl who live there made many reports of Abuse, Physical and sexual abuse to her and the girls at the Orphanage every time the men would visit. Tony's breath hitch when he and the others read that, they kept reading.

_on September 15th, 2005_

_A girl from Beijing State Orphanage for Girls receive many Complaints from a 14 year old girl staying there, 'Miss Chang for the past six months when i made these complaints has invited men into an All girl orphanage, i didn't know at the time she was using us for Money, the women was using me and the girls for money' When the reports took note of this they ask, 'How long has this been going on' the girl reply since i was five, she was 14 almost 15 now, 'I took the most of the Physical, Sexual and verbal abuse, so i could protect those little girls who were here to find homes not so they could be use for their bodies or to become a men's punching bag' the Reporters wanted to know her name so she only gave them one._

_'My name is Xiang that is all'_

The Avengers were shock, their Soulmate has been Abuse, Physically, Sexually and verbally, Bucky and Steve were Angry, hell all of Xiang's soulmates were Angry. They Learn her parents abandon her as a Baby, with a letter saying they didn't want her, this made them come up with many things.

One their soulmate is Emotionally, Possibly Physically scar, Is a Badass, and is all theirs, she's gone through shit in their life and this was only her middle school years, nothing much on her high school life, only that she got good grades and only friend is Chou Lu who Xiang befriended in her Early childhood. Tony look at the Watches that had Vis in built them he ask, 'Hey Vis when Xiang created you how advance did she make you', Vis seem to ponder this.

'Well sir when i was Built, Miss Xiang made sure i had some form of Tracking device in each watch and Program she created of me, Made sure to program me to warn her if any of her soulmates was harming themselves or was in Danger and if so to call an Ambulance or police, and if not to call herself, all program me to wake you all up if necessary and connected me to the wide web, and camera's around the world, i also have an Inbuilt bomb that will self destruct if anyone had any bright idea's of trying to steal me, which they can't cause once you put me on i scan your finger print and only the person wearing the watch can use it' Vis told them in her Italian accent, shocking all of them, their soulmate was so Paranoid as to build a bomb inside the Program killing Vis her AI.

'We learn new things about Xiang don't we' Sam chuckle Nervously, Vis answer, 'Yes Mr. Wilson and that's all i can tell you cause i will not go against my creators wishes by telling you Private information' Vis told all of them, the Purple hologram shutting off, 'Aw come on why does Xiang have to be Secretive', 'Well maybe it cause self entitle Assholes like to snoop in places they don't belong' A heavily Chinese accent voice spoke from Behind.

Tony snap his head to the Elevator as did the rest of his soulmates, Xiang stood there her phone clench in her hands, 'I forgot my phone came back up to get it only to find my soulmates poking their noses were they shouldn't be searching', They notice her Form shaking, tears falling down her face, 'Principessa let us explain' Pietro beg silently, Xiang shook her head, and left Stark tower using her Speed shocking her soulmates. 'What have i done' Tony choke out close to crying. 'I don't know tony broke her trust, we barely known her a day, fix this now' Bucky Growl and storm off to his and Steve's room.


	5. chapter four

Xiang was Tired, it's been a month since walking in on Tony, reading her files, She knew she was being Childish or irrational but her trust in others is thin, it took Chou years to gain Xiang's trust and even then she doesn't tell Chou everything a girl needs some of her own Secrets. She wants to forgive Tony and the rest of her Soulmates but it hurts that they went behind her back and look at her file. 

Xiang Cough into her hand and pull back shock, Blood coated her hand, she shakily stumble over to her bathroom sink and wash her hands of blood. Xiang look at herself, she was pale, sweat coated her skin, she was skinny and not the healthy kind. After meeting your soulmate, when they touch your marks it starts the bonding Process, so avoiding them for a month was a Dumbass move on Xiang part due to it making her suffer.

Once a Soulmate meets, they move in with their soulmate and get to know them and later finish their bond AKA sex. Xiang has 10 soulmates, two that are super soldiers, two more that are Enhance making the pain a lot more painful then Xiang is use too. Xiang groan and pack her things, Xiang was stubborn but she does not wish to Condemn herself and her soulmates, She walk to Stark tower nearly passing out but manage to get there and to the penthouse floor.

Steve was the first to see her as she stumble, His eyes widening as he stood up and ran over to her, catching her before she hit the ground. 'Doll hey look at me, damn it we should of gone after you weeks ago' Steve mutter as Xiang pass out in his arms.

Steve's POV

'Damn it, Bucky meet me in the Medical bay, call Bruce and Doctor Cho someone' I yell as i ran down the stairs till i reach the fifth floor and doctors rush over to me and it was hard but i hand over my soulmate and sat outside in the waiting room. It took Bucky less then five minutes to show up, along with Stark, Bruce and Sam, Clint and Natasha were away on a mission but promise to be back in two days. 

'What the Hell happen' Stark Snap and i snarl and pin him against the wall, 'What happen Stark is our Soulmate pass out, Xiang is suffering from Dissonance, you hurt her, anything that happens to her is on your head' I snarl and push him away, i hug buck as my anger left me and all i felt was emptiness and pain, tears fell down my face and i cry into Bucky's chest, 'hey punk she'll be okay, she'll be fine you help her' Bucky comfort me and i nod hugging him tighter. 

I snap my head up when i heard footsteps and saw Bruce who look as Forlorn and tired as the rest of us. 'We manage to Stabilize her but damnit if one of us don't complete the bond she... will slowly but surely die' Bruce told us looking more upset by the minute, I glare at Stark and then look at Bruce, 'can we see her Bruce please' I practically beg, Bruce seem Reluctant but nod, 'Yes but be quiet she needs her rest' Bruce told me and Bucky Sternly we nod and rush to her room and it broke my heart in half seeing Xiang so broken looking, hook up to those machines that were keeping her alive.

We sat on either side of her bedside, she blink open her pretty Narrow shape Caramel brown eyes and look at me and Bucky then sigh and close her eyes again. 'Hey steve, bucky' Xiang spoke softly and this is probably the closest i'm going to see her Vulnerable and all her emotions on display, i push some of her hair out of her face softly, 'hey doll can i get you anything, food, water' i ask looking at her eyes for any sign of pain or well anything.

Xiang smile and grab my hand, 'A water and maybe a sandwich sounds good Steve' Xiang told me and i stood up and got her a water and made a quick sandwich. We watch as she drank her water slowly and ate her sandwich, Bucky spoke first, 'Sweetheart you need to talk to us, why didn't you reach out to us and let us know you were dyin' Bucky ask hurt and i kick him slightly in the shin, Bucky wince and glare at me.

Xiang cough and drank more water, i patted her back softly and she shot me a thankful look, 'I didn't tell you cause i didn't know who to trust, i know you through history books and stuff that's on the internet but not you personally, then Stark went and look at my background without asking for my permission to do so, i would of said yes if he just ask' Xiang told us hurt and angry. 

'Shush baby we understand, were piss at Tony too he was just concern, tony has been betray in the pass he was concern for your safety, though it doesn't condone his actions please try to understand why he did them' I told her and she shot me a look and stubbornly huff but nod, me and Bucky look at each other Nervously how were we to tell her we need to complete the bond and soon we haven't even gone on a date yet, or have her move in with us or well anything soulmates are suppose to do. 

'Darling we got something else to tell you' I told her nervous and fidget in my seat as she stare at me, 'due to you close to dyin we have to complete the bond, you know what that means right' i ask and she stare at me before her face started to turn pink, 'i know what it means' she mutter and look anywhere but us, 'Bruce told us we have to finish it about a months time it should give us time to at least get to know you and take you out on a date' Bucky said dryly and jokily to lighten the mood, Xiang giggle and nod.


	6. chapter six

Xiang POV

To be honest, when Steve told me we have to complete the bond due to me dying kind of knock me on my ass. As my soulmates pay me a visit Stark was the worst, dark bags underneath his eyes, skinnier then i remember, he apologize to me over and over till i kiss him to shut him up and that i forgave him at least a little bit. Bucky told me i only have a month to get to know my soulmates and complete the bond with them, i sigh and ran a hand through my purple hair and winkle my nose at how greasy and gross it felt. 

I got out of bed, i was clear from the med bay yesterday, it's been two weeks since i pass out and been staying at the Avengers Tower. Bucky and Steve were the first to take me out on a date and it was... Perfect to me, they made me a Picnic, our main course sandwich's, apple pie and wine, they even got me roses. We talk about ourselves, try to get to know each other and well we got drunk and finish the bond, reason i can now get out of bed properly and stable but still pretty weak. 

I took a shower and once i was finish i got dress into some of the clothes my mates grab from my hotel room, Which was a pink sweater, white tank top and blue jeans, i slip on my black bra and pantie set before throwing on my clothes and slip out of my room.

Steve, Bucky, Tony, and Sam were out on a mission, Leaving Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Pietro and Wanda, i haven't met my last two soulmates which i learn were Loki and thor. I walk into the Common room and Kiss Natasha's Cheek she smile and pause the movie she was watching which was Wreck it ralph, 'Hi Kotehok' I smile at her and made myself some dumplings for lunch and sigh with happiness they taste like home, Home... my heart clench i haven't visit China in over six weeks though Chou is the only thing waiting for me there it... it's my home the good and bad memories are there.

Natasha Frown and grab my hand, 'What's wrong Sweetheart' She rub her thumb cross my hand and i look at her, 'Nothing just...i miss my home you know, Waking up to Chou calling me to make sure i'm okay, eating properly, walking in the park with her and Shang, don't get me wrong i love it here in new york and here in the tower i just feel' I trail off and look away, 'Cramp i want to go outside explore instead of being stuck here till we finish this bond' I ranted and Natasha hug me, 'I know Xiang why didn't you tell us sooner' Natasha slightly scold me and i blush and look away, 'it didn't seem important plus you guys were busy with your missions, hydra and SHIELD i didn't want to burden you with my home sickness' i told Natasha not looking her in the eye and she sigh and brush a hair out of my eye, 'First off you are and will never be a Burden to us Kotehok you are our Soulmate if you want to see your home i will ask Tony to set up something to ace your home sickness as for the bond, it's up to you who you bond with we aren't forcing you Kitten and i will gladly take you outside if you ask don't feel like you are trap here okay' Natasha kiss my forehead and smile and hug her, Natasha may be a train Assassin but for some reason she turns sweet and soft around me like i would break under her touch it made my heart melt, i never felt this much love before and i kind of like it.

'The others will be here Later tonight, Bruce is stuck in his lab and Order in, Pietro and Wanda decided they would eat with us, Clint Order in as well but said he will spend the day with you tomorrow how does that sound sweetheart' Natasha ask me and i smile and nod and we spent the day watching Disney movies, laughing and just getting to know each other and if i'm being honest if i had to lose my virginity to complete the bond it would be Natasha or Steve.

~Next day~

'Babydoll wake up i made breakfast and it will get cold pretty soon' A voice woke me up and i groan rolling over clutching onto my pillow and i heard someone trying to not laugh, i gasp as i was pick up and grab onto the person's shoulders and wrap my legs around their waist with a squeak, i open my eyes a little and smile sleepily, 'Bucky, steve your home' i Yawn and rest my head on Bucky's Shoulder, 'yeah we got in late last night decide we would make you breakfast as a sorry for worrying you so much' Bucky kiss the side of my head and walk into the dining room and set me down, i began eating and had to stop myself from Moaning, damn these pancakes were delicious. 

'So how was the mission did anyone get hurt' I ask Worryingly and i saw Bucky and Steve tense and look at each other, 'Doll-' Bucky try to stop me but i narrow my eyes and he raise his hands, 'Sam was graze by a bullet but was put into the cradle and is fine okay the others only got a few cuts and bruises nothing that won't heal in a few days i promise' Bucky told me sternly and i sigh with relief and finish my breakfast, Steve decide to go to the Gym leaving me and Bucky Alone, Which was a bad idea as we started to make out and one thing led to another, Bucky was my first and damn was it amazing. 

Bucky ran a hand over my Naked back and kiss me, i hum exhausted, 'do you regret it' Bucky ask and i lift my head and look into his blue eyes, 'Of course not Bucky, your my soulmate, my other half, it may of not been roses, Wine and dine sex but it was still great' i told bucky who chuckle when i said roses and wine and kiss my head and we spent the rest of the day in bed basking in the bond we may i could feel all of bucky his emotions, his first thought when he met me which made me blush cause he thought i was the most pretty girl he's ever met.

I look up when Bucky's Phone beep and he frown, 'ignore it' i ask hoping he would and he snort, 'i wish doll' Bucky told me and open it and narrow his eyes at the message and sigh looking at me, 'you have to leave again don't you' i sigh and look at the bedsheets, i felt the bed dip and a finger on my chin, 'Hey look at me doll nothings going to happen to me and i'll try to see if i can stay behind if this is a mission okay' Bucky told me and i nod and he kiss me and got dress i lay back down and decide to get some sleep. 


End file.
